1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may use a nonaqueous liquefied electrolyte including, e.g., an organic solvent or a polymer electrolyte. The latter may be generally classified as a polymer battery. The secondary battery may include a lithium ion secondary battery.
A battery may include an electrode assembly and a pouch surrounding the electrode assembly. A protective circuit module and a case may be mounted to the battery cell in order to produce a battery pack.
The case may include a first metal case and a second metal case. The metal cases may be disposed on the outer side of the battery in order to protect the battery and eliminate electromagnetic interference (EMI) due to, e.g., electromagnetic waves transmitted from an external device.
The first metal case and the second metal case may be electrically connected to each other by, e.g., a metal bonding tape, in order to increase coupling efficiency and to be grounded.